


That's a First

by writeallnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good thing they have Derek, These Boys are a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight
Summary: Sometimes Derek forgets he's dealing with a bunch of teenagers.
Kudos: 13





	That's a First

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that just...happens. Once this silly little thing got in my head it wouldn't leave me alone! Takes place during "I.E.D" in Season 4!

Life tended to be complicated when you were a werewolf, but it had never been quite _this_ complicated. Derek sat alone in the loft, flexing his hand into claws and then back again repeatedly, just to make sure he still could. He’d questioned a lot of things over the years, but he’d always been able to rely on himself and his power. If he lost it…

His phone buzzed and he sighed when he saw the caller ID. “Scott, this isn’t really a good time—“

“Derek, I need your help,” Scott said urgently.

“I’m in the middle of something right now.” Panic, self pity, abject terror that he was losing his powers forever…

“Derek, please,” Scott said. He sounded slightly out of breath. “It’s kind of an emergency.”

“How can it be ‘kind of’ an emergency? Either it’s an emergency or it’s not.”

“Just, meet me at the school okay? I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

As if he wanted to spend more time at Beacon Hills High School when he was in the midst of an identity crisis. But it was Scott. And Derek definitely owed him a few favors.

He found Scott and Stiles (he should have known from the anxious tone of Scott’s voice that Stiles was involved) outside at a picnic table. “So?” he asked, spreading his hands. “What’s the ‘kind of’ emergency?”

The two teenagers looked at each other. “Well it’s…a long story,” Scott finally said.

Derek raised his eyebrows. He really freaking didn’t have time for this. “So start talking.”

“There’s this new kid, a freshman, his name is Liam,” Scott began. “He’s on the lacrosse team.”

“And he’s good,” Stiles jumped in. “Like really good. Like sold his soul to the devil for a shiny, golden stick good.”

Scott nodded. “Right, and we were at practice and I kind of hit him and messed up his ankle.”

“Totally broken,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Snapped it in half like a little twig. Not Scott’s fault, but bad.”

“Whose story is this?” Derek asked, sending Stiles a glare. It was like they were playing a fucking game of verbal volleyball and it was getting on his nerves.

Stiles gave him that classic Stiles-look, the one that said, _I think I’m hilarious and necessary and really don’t give a shit if you disagree_. “I like to think stories belong to all of us Derek.”

Derek clenched his jaw. “Shut up and let Scott talk.”

Stiles held up his hands in surrender and went momentarily quiet.

Scott forged ahead. “So we were at the hospital and there was a wendigo—“

That got his attention. “I know, I was there.”

Scott looked at him in surprise. “You were?” he asked. “When?”

“Afterward. Stiles’ dad called me. Are you telling me the third person on the roof was Liam? That he knows about us now?”

“Not exactly,” Stiles said.

“We were on the roof, the three of us, and Liam went over the edge. I tried to grab him but that kid, the wendigo, he pinned my arms behind my back,” Scott said. “Liam was going to fall and I couldn’t get loose so…”

Scott paused, looking to Stiles yet again, and Derek felt irritation creep up his spine. What the hell were these two not saying? He looked back and forth between them. “So what?”

Stiles grimaced. “He used his teeth.”

It always took a moment for Derek to figure out what these two were actually trying to say, but this time he really took his time trying to process. “Are you telling me…you bit Liam?”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Scott said, eyes a little panicky. “He was going to die and I couldn’t let that happen! It was my fault he was even up there in the first place! It was accident!”

“Well,” Derek continued to try and make sense of this situation. “That’s…got to be a first.” Sometimes he really, _really_ forgot he was dealing with a bunch of high schoolers. “Where is he now?”

“He’s here at school. Working out.”

“Okay, so he survived the bite all right then. Did you talk to him? Explain what’s going to happen?”

“Not exactly,” Stiles said.

“Stiles, you say that one more time and I’m going to rip your tongue out,” Derek snapped.

“He didn’t take the news very well,” Scott said.

“We kind of had to kidnap him, twice, and then tie him up in the boathouse at Lydia’s because of the full moon,” Stiles said.

“And he got out, but Mr. Argent helped me catch him and everything’s okay now,” Scott said quickly.

“You know sometimes I forget how stupid you two can be when you work together,” Derek said with an incredulous shake of his head.

“Well that’s offensive,” Stiles muttered.

“Why am I here?” Derek asked. “You got him through the full moon, he’s your beta, Scott, not mine. What do you need me for?”

“Because I’ve never done this before!” Scott said, standing up in agitation. “I’m not…I don’t know how to help him.”

“Liam has some issues,” Stiles said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Issues? What kind of issues?”

“He’s angry,” Scott said.

Stiles nodded and held up his phone so Derek could see the pictures of the car Liam had totaled. “Like, really, _really_ angry.”

“You two just can’t make it easy, can you?” Derek asked with a sigh of long suffering.

“Derek please,” Scott said, desperation and worry all over his face. “I don’t know what I’m doing here, you do. I need your help with this.”

If nothing else it would be a distraction from his current problems. And the last thing they needed was some brand new, out of control werewolf running wild around Beacon Hills. He shook his head. “All right. I’ll help. What do you want me to do?”

“You know how you do that mysterious, creepy stalker thing?” Stiles asked.

Derek took a breath and looked toward the sky. “I guess so.”

“That,” Scott said. “We want you to do that.”


End file.
